Question: Reduce to lowest terms: $- \dfrac{4}{7} \div \dfrac{7}{2} = {?}$
Solution: Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal of the fraction. The reciprocal of $ \dfrac{7}{2}$ is $ \dfrac{2}{7}$ Therefore: $ - \dfrac{4}{7} \div \dfrac{7}{2} = - \dfrac{4}{7} \times \dfrac{2}{7} $ $ \phantom{- \dfrac{4}{7} \times \dfrac{2}{7}} = \dfrac{-4 \times 2}{7 \times 7} $ $ \phantom{- \dfrac{4}{7} \times \dfrac{2}{7}} = \dfrac{-8}{49} $